


Hindsight and Heartache

by NoLifePoints (Vesperbat)



Series: YGO Drabble and Minific Requests [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperbat/pseuds/NoLifePoints
Summary: Now that Rebecca is a little older, seeing Yuugi again isn't such an attractive prospect.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pfefferminztea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pfefferminztea/gifts).



> For an ask meme where you shuffle your music and use a line from the first song for drabble inspiration. I got Go Away by Strawberry Switchblade and chose the lines "You’ve come to ask me how I am, but I don’t want to see you today. You said it was fun, but I cannot smile. I just wish that you would go away." And thus, angst. . w.;;

Vacationing in Japan wasn’t Rebecca’s idea, but she couldn’t bring herself to admit that she didn’t want to come. Now she stood awkwardly among racks of cards as Arthur and Sugoroku caught up – a forgotten balloon bobbing against the ceiling of an intimate get-together.

“I’m sorry Yuugi isn’t here right now,” Sugoroku said.

“Don’t be.” She meant it.

She decided to hit the arcade, but when she made for the door, it opened. Yuugi grinned. “Rebecca! Grandpa said you’d be here! It’s great to see you.”

Rebecca wasn’t so sure. As mature as she’d thought she’d been, looking back, she was never more than a tag-along. A child whose presence they tolerated.

“I should call everyone. We can all go-”

“Don’t worry about it.” Rebecca avoided his gaze and pushed past him, darting onto the sidewalk.

Yuugi followed, eyes wide. “What? Rebecca!”

“Just… go away!


End file.
